Sanctuary
by Desertsnow
Summary: Warnings: Spoiler for ending. Post-game. Auron found himself in a strange environment with someone very familiar. Auron/Lulu


It reminded him of Macalania, yet felt somewhat different. There were no fiends here, only some quiet symphony played by the breeze that slowly floated by. The crescent moon hung high and above the forest, shining down into the forest illuminating his surroundings with a gentleness that Auron had never seen before.

He'd always remembered the hostile nights when he wandered in the forest, all senses wide opened and active, trying to pick up any movements by anything that was nearby. Yet this forest he stood now was so enchanting, smooth moonlight shining through, forming various misty beams. He felt no hostility. Though he'd had expected to feel some, considering how deep he had ventured into the place she had kept hidden so deep inside her, shielding herself from the outside world that had cruelly took away many of what she cherished and lived by.

Auron didn't quite knew where he was going, he followed the trail of moonlight instinctively and walked deeper into the forest.

And then there she was.

He stood by the shore of an open lake, lit up by the moon, the water surface shimmered. Raven black tresses spread around the lake, her breathing was slow and deep, her long white body floated, supported by the water that was her cradle.

Lulu.

Closed eyelid fluttered, revealing the crimson red within. Her lips curved into a light smile, acknowledging her guest. Auron felt intoxicated. Time seemed to have frozen. She had never looked more mesmerizing.

She called his name, her voice echoed, like a rain drop forming ripple on a still quiet lake. Auron knelt, caressing her face as his eye locked on hers. He smoothed his hand from her chin to her temple so gently, feeling every inch of her face with carefully enough to not leave any scratch on her perfect porcelain complexion. His calloused fingers played at her arched eyebrow, teasing with her long lashes.

Lulu turned her head a little, as she continued to float above the lake, her nose touched his fingers. She breathed in the scent of his hand, indulging in the feel of his warmth. She sighed.

The forest sang softly, a tune so soft one would almost missed it. The melody carried them like a mother cradling her child and singing a lullaby, they conversed through their touches. Auron ran his fingers from her forehead to the tip of her lips as they parted slightly when Lulu felt him tracing her features. She kissed and nibbled them, and lifted her arms to touch his face.

She applied a little more force, hinting him to lower his head. Light fleeting kisses traced along her face. He lifted his face upwards a little, allowing her to turn herself around so they could look eye to eye now. Lulu reached for him, inviting him silently into the water with her.

Auron seated himself at the bank, removing his boots and clothings as Lulu waited patiently. He dipped in and lowered himself slowly into the water. She moved closer, her hair spread around them, wrapping him into her embrace.

They remained holding onto each other, her head rested on his chest while he breathed in the scent of her hair.

So many nights. So little time. But it was enough for them.

This place. This enchanting forest. This very sacred place that represented her. She had allowed no one to enter before, not even Chappu or Yuna. She unlocked the path for him, showing him the way and guided him into her dream. Only Auron would be able to do it.

The nights they had spent sitting comfortably silent with each other during the pilgrimage, the careless brush of their hands with each other as they stride together, his tight grip when she accidentally slipped off the cliff of Mt Gagazet, all seemed so far away now.

That very moment when both of them stepped beyond their line of duty, trying so hard to assure themselves that it was merely just to make each other felt alive once again. Yet they found themselves defying everything they promised to the both of them as days went by. She did not shed a tear when he was Sent, he did not give her a longer look more than anyone else.

They bid their farewells the day before. But now here they were. Reunited once again. For how long, nobody knew. The bond was still very much alive.

She held onto him tight, savoring every moment with him here, for Yevon knows if there would be another night, another dream like this again. But it did not matter now.

Another night together, another possible last night together.

Till the morning light shine.


End file.
